Sojung
}} 이소정 (Eng: Lee Sojung) is the main vocalist of LADIES' CODE. Biography Sojung was born and raised in Wonju, South Korea. Her birthday is September 3rd, 1993.Famous Birthdays She attended Comkid, Myeongnyun Elementary School, Sangji Girls Middle School, Bukwon Girls High School, and Dankook University.The Star profile - translated by ladiescode She majored in Living Music Studies.단대신문 - "보이스 코리아’로 뜬 이소정(생활음악·1)양" She was a contestant on Mnet's The Voice of Korea in 2012, finishing in the top 8.DKPOPNEWS - "Voice of Korea’s Lee So Jung to join The Great Birth’s Kwon Ri Sae’s group" Career → see LADIES' CODE → see Discography Four of Sojung's songs from The Voice of Korea were officially released; 2 Different Tears, In the Rain, Memory Loss, and No More, in 2012. On November 27th, 2013, Sojung was featured on a P-TYPE song with rapper San E, called Twisted. Sojung was featured on two episodes of King of Mask Singer, on February 21st and 28th, 2016. Her identity wasn't revealed until the latter episode. Two of her songs from the show were officially released; Blue In You, a duet with Lee Taesung, and If You Come Back. She was featured in a Jung Key song called I Don't Want, released on June 9th, 2016. Starting in July, she competed in a JTBC singing competition called Idol Vocal League - Smells Like Girl Spirit, which features 11 other main vocalists of lesser-known Korean bands. She has released several studio versions of her songs from the show; Don't Be Shy, I Don't Love You, 24 Hours + NoNoNo, and One's Way Back. She advanced to the finals as the Wild Card, meaning she had the highest number of points aside from the top 4, but she didn't win the show. She made her solo debut on May 4th, 2017, with the song Why Did We Break Up? (Better than Me). Its music video stars HyunJin (LOOΠΔ). Sojung appeared in a MIND U song, called A Break Up Song That's Like a Love Song, which was released on July 13th, 2017. On January 4th, 2018, she was featured on Han Heejun's song DEEP INSIDE. Sojung had her second comeback as a solo artist on March 8th with the single Stay Here. Music videos for each of the tracks were released as well. On November 1st, 2018, Sojung started her own YouTube channel called 소정의 선물 (Eng: Sojung's Gift).YouTube 소정의 선물 She appeared on the first part of the soundtrack of the drama Possessed with the song Searching Me. It was released on March 7th, 2019. She also released a song on the seventh part of the Angel's Last Mission: Love soundtrack, called Perfume. The OST was released on July 3rd. Shortly after, on July 26th, she was featured on the soundtrack ''Love Affairs in the Afternoon'' OST Part.2 with the song Yesterday. On November 8th, Sojung was featured on the title track of Paper Planet's debut EP HEAVEN. Trivia * She's an only child.The Star profile - translated by ladiescode * She was a cheerleader in high school. * After appearing on The Voice Korea, Sojung developed anorexia and didn't have her menstrual period for a year as a result. She was recovering throughout the early days of LADIES' CODE.allkpop - Ladies' Code's Sojung reveals she didn't have her period for a year due to her extreme diet * Sojung shared a dorm room with Ashley before the group debuted. She then shared her room with Zuny, but now has her own room.Koreaboo - 13 Heartwarming Questions Answered By Ladies Code In Past InterviewsYouTube - LADIES'CODE리얼리티 EP #01V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * Sojung loves drinking, especially wine. She also loves zombies and leopard print.V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She has a pet bearded dragon named 블리 (Beulli or Vely). Her name comes from the hangul for "Lavely" (레블리).@LC__Sojung on Twitter * She is the only member with a drivers' license.@LC__Ashley References Category:Member Category:Main Vocalist